Tree removal work activities are widely regarded as dangerous, and should only be performed by highly skilled professionals. Most homeowners do not have the necessary equipment or requisite skill to remove a tree, and must resort to hiring a tree removal service, often at great expense. Of paramount importance in conducting removal activities is the safety of the workers performing the tree removal. Utilizing conventional tree felling techniques and equipment, however, even professional tree workers are at a high risk of serious injury during tree removal from falling branches.
In addition to worker safety, another significant concern in the tree removal business is preventing property damage during tree removal process. Utilizing conventional tree felling techniques and equipment, there is a high risk of a falling tree or falling portions thereof such as branches or tree trunk segments damaging property. This can include damage to a home, vehicles, power and utility lines, roads, and other trees. Additional hazards resulting from tree removal activities include damage to landscaping, fencing, and lighting structures adjacent to the removed tree. As a result of these hazards, insurance rates for tree removal businesses are high as are the resulting fees for tree-removal services.
There are many instances in which it is necessary to remove a tree in a timely manner. For instance, a dead tree should be removed promptly, especially if it is in an area that can cause personal injury or property damage if it fell. Trees that suffer significant decay should likewise be removed. Additionally, it may be necessary to remove a tree that has critical structural defects such as cracks. Otherwise, such trees can fall in an uncontrolled and unpredictable manner such as during a severe storm. Unfortunately, the great expense associated with tree removal services, as well as the widely recognized hazards associated with tree removal activities, provide a disincentive to tree removal in a timely manner.
From the foregoing it may be seen that there is a significant need for improved devices and techniques for felling trees, to reduce the hazards and expense associated with tree removal. A need exists for a tree felling assembly and method of using that same that overcomes the limitations of the prior art and enables trees to be felled and handled in a controlled and safe manner.